Keeping Secrets
by ZiggiStarr
Summary: Accidentally Raven have seen something that she would prefer to foget forever after... maybe she has to cast a memory spell on herself to get it.


The sunshine pierced the silk curtains, announcing a new dawn. Last night was strenuous, Briar cheatedly took Raven to a "private meeting" that she organized and ended up being another of her parties. Once again, they put the place upside down, as the sleeping beauty's daughter used to say.

She opened her eyes and got up from the bed to go to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror only to discover that she looked terrible; her eyes were slightly swollen with small dark circles but visible due to insomnia, fortunately it was Saturday she did not have to attend classes, well, she just had to finish spoiling her regularization classes in General Villain in the afternoon, but she was not in a hurry with that.

She washed her face to go back to bed, she didn't want to go out or talk to anyone. What she really needed was to recover. She was crossing the hall when he noticed something unusual; there was something, rather someone who didn't have to be there.

Apple was leaning on Daring's chest hugging him while he took her hand. Since when was he there? She didn't even notice when they arrived. That showed that she drank too much.

Raven's stomach began to crunch, she was hungry, so she just changed her pajamas and left the room without saying anything.

Sounds like a dying duck began to be heard from the next room, but it was only Piruette, the trumpeter swan that Duchess Swan insists on being her alarm clock. Something strange had that poor creature; A swan that thinks it's a rooster and sounds like a duck.

They both woke up, she was the first thing he saw when he woke up, even that way she looked lovely. His heart jumped from inside his chest. Apple was disoriented, for a few seconds even she didn't know where she was or her own name.

"Good morning my fair lady. He said mischievously.

"Oh my Grimm! We fell asleep together here! What will we do now?!" Apple exclaimed worriedly, joining up abruptly "It's supossed boys are forbidden to sleep in the girls' side!

"Kiss us?" Daring responded giving a small laugh, it was very common that he was not immuted at trouble, just he was being himself. When she heard that, she blushed, it was frustrating that she couldn't hide it because that obvious color stands out more on her pale, almost colorless skin.

"Oh yes, now you look like a succulent red apple that makes me feel the great desire to eat bites," he said, pressing his lower lip against his perfect white teeth.

"We are in a predicament!" Daring just laughed while he had that provocative look, Apple didn't know if it was an invitation or a challenge.

"I'm serious, if someone sees you leaving here so early, they'll know you spent the night here."

"Being frank, I doubt we were the only ones who broke that particular rule. If you know what I mean." Said emphasizing a mocking wink at the same time. Apple took an apple-shaped pillow and threw it on his face. He then climbed on top of her, took her wrists to subdue her and began a mischievous struggle.

"Stop joking!" Apple's breathing became dense and agitated in a fraction of a second. "Raven must have seen us upon awakening, she could say something, not precisely to Baba Yaga, but between the school." As much as she could not refuse a challenge she was trying to keep calm, not to give in to her basic impulses, Apple pretended not to pretend to do what she wanted to do, although in reality she felt a pleasant sensation that ran through her entire body.

Daring kissed her in a way he had never done it before, she was talking too much, since last night she wanted to try those delicate red lips like blood but it was not the same since they were both intoxicated. She stopped struggling completely, Apple knew very well that she wanted it as much or even more than him, instead of using that force to resist, she used it to press his body tightly against her.

She began to correspond his kiss at the same way, she felt as if she was ceasing to be herself and began to be part of him, as if they were melting into a single being. He positioned himself in the middle of her legs, Apple could feel his bulging erection under his pants and she left a slight groan escaped.

The heat seized their bodies, Daring took off his shirt revealing his well-formed abdomen as a result of climbing towers, fighting dragons, and other prince's stuff. He began to caress his legs, feeling the scratchy texture of his stockings to the touch, he slip his hand progressively a few inches more with the intention of lifting her skirt.

"Hey ... wait" she said, between the moments in which they separated their lips, but the prince ignored and proceeded to breathe with agitation in her neck, which caused Apple a tingling that extended from that point to his whole body.

"Yes?" He asked with a mocking touch once he turned to her facing her. Apple was blushing and breathing frantically. "Do you think this is okay? You know, do this, here and now. We haven't get married yet." She asked doubtfully, it was hard for her to resist the young prince's charms even though she was trying.

"Maybe not," he replied frankly and unconcernedly, "will be our secret then. Nothing will happen If only you and I know this"

"Are you sure? Don't you care if we don't wait until our wedding" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I just want you become mine..." the prince said stroking sweetly her golden hair. "Maybe today, tomorrow or in a few years, but it's our destiny after all."

"So be it then." Apple said sweetly near his ear which drew a mischievous smile on Daring's face. "I want you and I join our destinies, no matter when" Both gathered their foreheads causing their breaths to blend.

The door suddenly opened, it was Raven who let out a cry when he saw that shameful scene dropping her Hocuslatte by the impression.

"What the hell is going on here?!" She exclaimed annoyed.

"Raven close the door! It's not what it seems. I can explain it!" Daring turned his back on Evil Queen's daughter and immediately put on his shirt as quickly as he could.

"All right, I'm listening," she said, crossing her arms in disbelief as he raised his eyebrow.

"Well ... look, we were just ... well, you see, what happens is the following, I hope you don't think we were really going to ..." multiple things but ultimately it was disgusting lying.

"It was my fault." Daring said interrupting her "I started everything and insisted that we stay together last night.

"Wait that not ..." He turned to Apple, he put his index finger in the middle of his lips as a sign that she stop talking. She just reluctantly paid attention.

"I've seen them for a while," Raven confessed, "but since they didn't bother me at night, I decided not to say anything. But this has already gone so far, Apple this is my room too, although I had nothing to do with this if someone came to give them away, I would surely be affected." She said a little calmer but visibly upset.

"Raven?" Said a voice that came from behind the door. "We heard a scream. Is everything alright?"

"It's Maddie!" Raven whispered. "Yes, we're fine, I screamed because Apple saw a spider ... an ugly and hairy spider." Daring just frowned slightly."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me." Said Maddie more calmly. No one dared to move a muscle until they heard the sound of her heels on the ground getting away from the door.

"I think it's time for you to leave before someone notice you, Romeo." Ravem said sarcastic.

They said goodbye with a big hug, Daring gave her a warm kiss on the forehead. "I'll be fine, I climb towers all the time, this won't be anything to me," he said in an attempt to calm her down when he perceived her concern, then left the bedroom the hard but safe way; Going out the window and walking on the roof. She watched from the window until she disappeared from her sight almost praying that she would arrive safely.

"What does mean that I saw «an ugly and hairy spider?»" Apple asked her roomate.

Oh please! As if you hadn't seen him…" She replied crossing his arms and rolled her eyes. Apple did not know what to say about it, she just felt his cheeks getting hot from shame. "Do you think I was born yesterday?"

"Please... Don't say any word about this"

"Believe me when I tell you that I royally royally want to forget what I've seen."


End file.
